


Love you to death

by Saiphl



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, Other, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiphl/pseuds/Saiphl
Summary: "Everything reverts. The pain turns into pleasure. The pleasure turns into pain. And I'll do anything possible to make it increase, to make sure that should never stop, because it's wonderful."-Sasha Grey, The Juliette Society-





	1. Vol. 1 - GIVE ME YOUR HEART MY LOVE, AND GIVE ME YOUR SOUL…

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my very first attempt to write real smut, it all started with the quote in the summary and ended being what you're about to read. 
> 
> It's also important to tell, this is a supernatural AU where my characters are either Vampires or Shapeshifters, so, keep that in mind and if you find words that are uncommon, feel free to ask, I'll gladly explain.
> 
> Finally, I'd like to warn you, because this includes violent sex and references to blood and heavy bruising.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and I'd like to thank misschimki and mistressaq for betaing and editing this little thing.

_**Vol. 1** _

_**GIVE ME YOUR HEART MY LOVE, AND GIVE ME YOUR SOUL… I’D GIVE YOU MINE BUT I SOLD IT LONG AGO** _

 

 

She turned over herself on the sheets, her body starting to demand some motion and stretching. Elongating the muscles of her legs under the covers, she allowed herself to enjoy the little cramp that threatened to take over her right calf. She opened her eyes, and started rotating her ankle and putting her foot en pointe, making it recceed.

A deep sigh and the weight of a body moving by her side, bringing her memories of the previous night, and helping her to absorb the soreness of her own body. Sliding from bed, she walked to the window, the last shades of red and matte gold of the sunset showing on the horizon. She smiled, something that hadn’t happened in a long time, her latest hookups not even interested in sharing the bed after ending the session. She never took them to her place, no one deserving to be in her sanctuary.

Shifting her weight from the right to the left leg, the reminiscent pain of the cramp a reminder of everything that happened the night before. Taking a deep breath, she had to hold back a laugh, even her ribcage was sore. The light bouncing of her breasts making her feel the love bites and the nail marks on her skin. “Amazing…”, she whispered, turning her head to look at the soft curves painted under the covers of her bed.

The angle on her waist and the curve of her hips the most delightful sins she had ever laid hands on. A tide of long red hair sprawled on her pillows. Scarlet was exquisite, a creature that would always amaze her. The slender arms, the most delectable pain she’ve had in a long time, her lips the perfect mixture of rage and tenderness. Yvie knew that having just race and love war in common, sleeping with her was a risk. One she was more than eager to take.

For Yvie, pain had been a constant, from the peculiar condition of her body, going through the ballet training and finally, to the night when Raja found her and with one bite changed her life forever. Now, with her recently discovered passion. She would never disrespect it by calling it a kink.

It all started so suddenly, out of pure innocence, and what her sisters called a nasty habit of playing with her food. First, by feeling the rush of her victims adrenaline running through her veins, then said victims trying to resist her assault. Yvie being more than willing to make them think they stood a chance, getting some bruises that took more time to shape on her dark skin, than the time they took healing. Most of all, the sheer pain running through her body as waves of relief, reminding her the soft condition of her former human body, and the strength of her vampiric condition. It made her feel powerful yet vulnerable, and she loved it.

Not even noticing her motion, she went to the full length mirror on the wall. Her reflection making her smile instantly spreading while the bruises of her body showed darker spots through her skin. That was her first coil, the one she perfected and proudly showed  as fading trophies of her hunting. She touched an open bite on her ribs that was still bleeding, a soft hiss escaping between gritted teeth, wiping her own blood with a slender finger and licking it straight.

“I’m sorry”, a soft raspy voice whispered behind her, while two pale arms surrounded her waist, The bare contact of the warmth of Scarlet’s skin blending to perfection with the coldness of her own arousing her immediately. “I promise to not bite that hard next time.” The redheaded woman breathed, making her hardening nipples brush a scratch on Yvie’s back.

“Don’t make promises you won’t be able to keep, baby,” Yvie said, turning her head to look at the girl leaning her head over her own shoulder.  “I knew what I was signing for when I brought you home.” All of a sudden, Yvie turned on Scarlet’s embrace, leaning her head to kiss her lover, their hands quickly finding their way over the body of the other. “And you know I like it,” Yvie added, whispering on her lover’s lips.

Playfully, Scarlet sucked and bit her lower lip, eliciting a grunt from her. “This is wrong on so many levels,” Scarlet said, pulling Yvie closer. “If my pack knew, we’d be dead now.” A sarcastic laugh made them both shiver.

“I dare them… if it means I can spend more days fucking you, it’s worth it.” Yvie digged her nails on Scarlet’s tender flesh, the body of the shapeshifter as sore and bruised as her own. Scarlet hissed at the sensation, vampire claws were never tender to the skin of a Qualmi, and she couldn’t care less. Even though their natures forced them to be natural enemies, they always used that little cringe to their favor.

Scarlet pulled her even closer, her eyes starting to reflect the night light coming from outside, making them look like mirrors in the dark. “I want you Yvie… so bad it hurts.” Yvie grunted again in response, now sliding one hand to cup her perfect little ass, and the other finding its way to her sex.  Slender fingers skilfully spreading folds in the most delectable way, making the redhead purr in bliss.

Yvie kissed her, allowing herself to draw thin bloody lines with her fangs on her way down her neck and shoulder. The scent of her blood driving her crazy, barely keeping control of her instincts. Scarlet meowed in pain, the skin of her back starting to show the spots of her fur. Amber engulfing the ice blue of her eyes. “Easy baby, I don’t want to kill you.” Yvie whispered, making the shapeshifter shiver, a wild grunt escaping her throat in response.

Scarlet captured her lips once again, drowning in lust her primal instinct claiming to kill the vampire whose fingers were now moving inside her.  “Say it...“ she asked, the vampire holding her, laughing at the tone.

“No” Yvie said adamantly, knowing for sure that it’ll make her confused. Scarlet looked at her, the rage starting to make her eyes bloodshot.

“Say it!” she demanded now, her voice deep as the thunder of a snow storm. Yvie felt her skin bristle, the primal creature in her arms working her up not even touching her.

“No” she answered, thrusting faster inside her, making the girl in her arms grow desperate. Scarlet roared.

“Say it!” she demanded one last time, now biting her until the blood thread dripping from her neck blended with the one now smeared on their skins.

“Make me” Yvie challenged, using the hand on Scarlet’s ass to pull her leg up around her own waist, and getting her fingers even deeper inside her. Scarlet hissed and dug her claws on the small of Yvie’s back. Suffocating in a desperate kiss the acute howling of her lover and grinding her pussy against the hand fucking her.

Scarlet looked at her, a plea sparkling in the back of her eyes. “I’ll kill you” she grunted, her skin now looking more and more like the lynx she was.

“You won’t… and you know why?” Yvie teased, licking her neck. “Cause if you kill me, you won’t have this” she thrusted harder into the redhead’s sex, making her exhale sharp. “I need you conscious and alert while I eat you out, I need you awake to howl my name.” Scarlet shaking, barely holding herself from ripping Yvie’s head, bit her shoulder, the vampire hissed in bliss.

Claws digging deeper on Yvie’s skin, driving her to the edge of madness. The smell of blood assaulting her nostrils, her eyes now red, and the hammer of Scarlet’s pounding heart a chaotic symphony keeping her in the agony of the craving.

Suddenly, Scarlet spinned with a wild growl, pushing Yvie to the wall, still grinding against the vampire’s hand. “More” she demanded, sniffing her neck and licking the dripping blood of her shoulder. Yvie’s hand thrusting even faster, the movement almost a vibration that made the Qualmi come before she could’ve even thought of it.

Yvie took her hand out, licking both cum and blood. She licked the remnants off, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. She was high on lust and the blood of her lover, a rush she could never, ever change even for the most violent battles. Scarlet was hers, just hers, and she made sure everyone could see it, feel the bruises, see the dark spots over the pale canvas of the werelynx body.

Scarlet put her leg down steadying her balance, legs still trembling and her senses attentive to the surroundings. The broken moan of the vampire snapping her attention back to the woman in front of her. The game had started.

Silent as her own kind, Scarlet jumped to the chair in front of the vanity. Crouched on the surface, she licked her lips, the fresh taste of vampire blood making her purr in expectation.  Yvie started touching herself, cursing under her breathe because it was her hand and not Scarlet’s. Yvie caressed her bruised body, hissing and moaning with the sheer pleasure of the pain running through her skin. The Lynx attacked.

Falling over her and covering her body, they rolled over the floor. Yvie panted and Scarlet growled, the beating of her heart getting the other impatient. Scarlet pinned with her strong claws Yvie’s arms over her head. The feline fangs showing through her parted lips, threatening to rip the other’s throat with just a tiny bite.  Yvie looked at her straight in the eye, amber and red sparkling with the predator’s gleam.

Scarlet sniffed and licked the body of her lover, wiping away the blood and letting the shaping bruises show up on her dark skin. Grunting and purring with each attempt of the vampire to get freed. Biting whenever she misbehaved according to her appreciation. Eliciting soft hisses and moans from the woman beneath her. She finally released the other’s arms, descending to the soft mound between her lover’s legs. Gripping her waist with both hands, she started sniffing, licking and biting her. Skilfully scratching with her fangs and cleaning the cut with her tongue.

“Say it”, Scarlet asked once more, getting lost on the taste of Yvie’s blood. “Say it or I’ll kill you”, she pleaded, knowing she won’t be able to hold it back for much longer. “Please, say it!”

“No… I want you here with me”, Yvie said, barely remember the reason to keep denying her petition. A hard bite on her inner thigh bringing the thought back.

“I don’t want to hurt you”, Scarlet whispered to her mound, just to bite the folds and making Yvie scream. Sooner than expected, Yvie wrapped her legs around Scarlet’s neck, pressing hard enough to make her choke. The muscles of the werelynx tensing to resist and making her finally jump, leaving a trace of blood dripping from her mouth. Yvie looked at her, jumping to get back on her feet, ready to catch the feral beast in front of her.  Scarlet came at her prey, red filling her peripheral view.

Yvie caught her, gripping an arm and her neck, keeping her steady not to let her bite her again. “Sito Tkaè.”  She said, releasing her grip on Scarlet’s body, the cat easily fleeing to hide between the wall and the bed.

Curled over herself, Scarlet looked at Yvie, feeling small, confused and lost. The taller woman kneeled to wrap her in a soft embrace. The werelynx shivered, the dark spots of her fur quickly disappearing from the surface of her porcelain skin. “Come on baby let’s take you to bed… this was too much.”

Yvie lifted Scarlet as she was light as a feather and put her back on the bed, covering the both of them with the blanket and holding her tight. Scarlet soon drifted into a restless sleep.  Yvie felt anxious, her instinct saying something was wrong, her head demanding to stay there, her blood calling clear and strong.

_Somewhere outside the four walls of Yvie’s flat, another battle was happening, a battle that already had taken lives from both sides.  A black panther fleeing in panic, two little cougars fallen on the asphalt and the tiger still fighting with the tall woman of the greying hair. One more hit and Raja screamed in her mind _“Yvie!”_ _


	2. Vol 2. I'm dealing with demons love, it's just a matter of time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yvie faces the rage of her sisters and the pain of her Sire... she has to act soon, or she'll lose everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... here I am, back again and after a very, very long time. Adulting and creativity are not great friends, still I'm trying, and I hope you enjoy this little piece.

**VOL. 2 - I’M DEALING WITH DEMONS LOVE, IT’S JUST A MATTER OF TIME…**

 

Yvie forced herself to leave Scarlet sleeping. She forced herself to attend her sire’s call. The voice of her blood boiling through her veins with the urgent call of desperation. 

She didn’t actually think before she bolted, running over rooftops, finding it easier to use her legs than trusting the traffic downtown. The house of her so-called mother rose up in front of her, more threatening than ever. For the people around it was a night like any other, with the usual rhythm of the silent house at the end of the street coming to life after the sunset. For Yvie and her sensitive hearing, the house was a beautiful symphony of chaos. She opened the heavy gate and casually walked to the door. A tall blonde bombshell was leaning on one of the columns unceremoniously smoking, Her baby blue eyes turned red for a moment while looking at her sister. “Let me guess… you overslept, right?” A sly smile spread her lips while she exhaled smoke. Even for a vampire, old habits die hard. 

“Leave it alone Brooke… where is she?” Yvie looked at the other vampire defiantly. Brooke rolled her eyes and pointed with her face inside the house, which was barely open. Through the crack in the door they heard a high pitched voice roaring like thunder.

“You smell like her… Manila is so pissed she probably won’t notice, but I don’t think Raja will be merciful this time.” Yvie nodded in response, and Brooke laughed. “They almost killed her… she’ll never accept it, but she’s severely wounded” Brooke took another drag and then discarded the butt on the floor, smashing it under her pump.  ”Naomi found her injured, disoriented and about to kill a mortal to escape. You know what it means, don’t you? Even if it was just a couple of streets from here she almost died… and she asked for you as soon as she regained composure.” Yvie nodded again, half mouthing a ‘thank you’. It took all of her willpower to not attack Brooke for looking at her with pity. 

The door creaked when Yvie went inside, Manila’s loud voice filling the heavy atmosphere. “Where the fuck is Yvette? Call her until you get her, Naomi. And when the little brat comes here, she’ll have to deal with me!” A shiver ran down her spine. Manila had never been easy to cope with, but an angry Manila was something that no one was really prepared or qualified to deal with.

“I won’t call her Nila. It won’t be necessary. Just yell at her right now,” Naomi walked in slow motion, as if she had all the time in the world to just take a single step. Her limbs longer than the standard for even one of their kind, and the cruel smirk on her plump lips showed her already enjoying the torture to come. “The little brat is home…  _ mommy _ .” Naomi said, faking an innocent tone. Manila growled, then sped down the stairs to face Yvie. Even though she towered over her sire, height had nothing to do with the fear of the raging bull Yvie was facing.

Strong as a bolt, Manila slapped Yvie across the face, the mark of her fingers blooming on the dark skin, and the scratch of her nails drawing thin blood lines that healed before they could actually bleed. “You left her… you never showed up… they almost killed her,” Manila hissed, threatening fangs on display and red eyes almost burning Yvie. “I don’t know what fucking game are you playing Yvette, but you better decide fast whose side you’re on. We can’t count on you anymore.” Manila slid her hand through Yvies exposed cleavage, making sure the sharp point of her poisoned nails cut the skin deeper than before, leaving blackish blood lines behind. “She’s waiting for you, and I hope she rips your heart out. Can’t wait to finally get rid of you and find a real member for this covenant.” 

A sting of pain crossed Yvie’s chest, the scratches on her cleavage still bleeding, the skin on the sides of her wound a weird mixture between healing and rotting. A brief smile crossed her lips, sinking on the relief of that pain grounding her. 

When she crossed the wooden doors, Raja was sitting on her vanity, her ethereal figure looking as beautiful and terrible as ever.  “Again, Yvette? I can smell the shapeshifter on you.” Raja’s voice was calm, soft, a slight note of disappointment barely slipping through her words. “You can’t keep doing this baby, you know what you have to do to her.” 

Yvie nodded, her mission was clear. It all happened less than a year before.

\---

_ The covenant had been established in the city for almost five years, the neighbors fascinated with the gorgeous group of women living in the gigantic manor.  Back then, there were seven of them.  _

_ Raja, the sire to all of them. Manila, her first creation and partner. Naomi the bratty little princess. Shea the beautiful and lethal huntress. Kameron and Brooke, the twins, were beautiful shiny trophies on Raja´s wall. Then there was Yvie, the youngest and the favorite. _

_ The night when everything started, the gates of the manor opened to receive vampires from nearby cities and mortals, all gathered in a rampant party. A true voragine  of sex, blood and decadence. No one knew there were other supernaturals present.  _

_ The faeries were never bold enough to risk their purity in mixing with the rough banality of the children of the night. The shifters had been in a weird kind of truce since the werewolves and the vampires agreed to coexist, as long as they never crossed each other's territory. The hunters knew they were too weak to try to attack a place full of vampires; they were tough but not stupid. _

_ Kameron was the first to spot them, all beautiful and hypnotic. Their graceful movements made them look ethereal, still the smell of shifter was present. They were different from wolves, their energy less hostile but equally predatory and dangerous. A short blonde with hair as wild as her nature was dancing with Kameron, a sequence of movements that seemed more primal than casual.  _

_ When they were close enough, Kameron and the blonde tangled on each other, a desperate need flowing through them, a struggle for dominance and pleasure. Falling for her instinct, Kameron bit the woman. It was short, precise, barely a sting of her fangs. The shorter woman jumped away, leaving deep claw marks on the waist of the vampire, who fell to her knees not even knowing what happened to her. _

_ Shea was the first to lunge the blonde woman, who easily fell on her feet and bolted away from the vampire. Brooke bolted next, a fast streak of pure anger running behind the seven women that were fleeing the place, the fresh smell of vampire blood easy to track in the middle of the city night.   _

_ Three nights later, Brooke was back to the manor, hungry, exhausted, confused and showing signs of battle. She was disoriented and even though she perfectly knew why she left their nest, she couldn’t remember how she did to get back.  In the other hand, Shea never came back. The last thing she could remember about her, was the terrible fight they’ve had with two of the shifters: a Panther and a Tiger, the marks of their claws still fading from the porcelain skin of the vampire. _

_ Kameron was a whole other story, her wounded body difficult to treat and to heal, Raja and Manila spending long days and nights making sure their child will survive. Finally, her body started healing and even though she was ready to get back to the field, she hadn’t found the will to leave the bed she laid upon. Brooke was allowed to see her sister, their bond special even before the afterlife. The reaction immediate, as soon as the mixture of Brooke’s blood with the remnants of the shifter’s scent on her clothing and skin, made Kameron attack her twin sister in full force, with a power they’ve never seen in her before.  _

_ That was the night when Raja finally decided to cage Kameron away from the world. They didn’t know what happened to her, or what was causing such a violent reaction. Given that they lost Shea, they couldn’t afford getting killed one by one. The  wounds in Kameron’s body may have healed and the wounds of her soul mended, but for them was clear that her mind changed and probably would never be the same.  _

_ That was the same night Yvie swore to find the haven of those shifters and kill them one by one… so she did and found them.But with them, she also found Scarlet. _

\---

“I know what you’re thinking Yvette... you can’t hide it from me,” Raja whispered, standing regally from her vanity. Claw marks half healed over her inhumanly beautiful face, scabby ridges breaking the velvety surface of her chest. “You made her fall for you, didn’t you? It’s been two centuries since I turned you and your mouth and fingers are still magic.” The tone of her voice softened, almost like the purring of a cat. “You like her… you want her, but you can’t my love. Her kind disrespected our home and cost us Shea and Kameron. THEY-CANNOT-LIVE!”

Yvie hadn’t felt cold in two centuries, but the sheer rage and pain in Raja’s voice sent a shiver down her spine. She knew Raja was right, she knew that was the law… blood for blood, fang for fang.  “What if I can keep her at bay?” She asked, not even stopping to think on her words. “What if she’s different? She’s not a part of the pack-- She’s only with them because she has nowhere else to go.”

“Then bring me the head of the blonde that hurt Kameron, bring me the head of the one who keeps Shea away from her family.” Raja demanded, her temper flaring. “Bring those bitches to me, the panther, the tiger, the ocelot and the one missing… “ Raja started pacing around Yvie, as if she was chasing her. “Bring them to me, first. Then we’ll discuss mercy for your pet,” Raja spat. Anger, disgust and the disappointing pain of a mother filled her words with venom.


End file.
